Hangings behind the church
by BreakfastForLife
Summary: Reality is a witch and Mana is her target. It barely lets her sleep at night and now love is breaking the small pieces of her heart. As if that's not enough, love tries her hand again. But like any fool Mana tries again and finds two types of happiness. Now she has to choose, and choosing isn't ever fun with your heart as the dice. It never is and Mana knows it but she's a fool.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new place

Mana looked around the small apartment. Small was an understatement. It was tiny. Almost as small as the closet.

The closet where her problems began. The problem of her brother. The problem her past. The problem that gave her money. The problems the money gave her.

"Do you think you're interested Miss. Magic?"

Mana turned and looked around. Was she interested? The size of the place made her remember the closet. Mana thought.

Fear was something she wouldn't put up with. She was strong. The late night phone calls wouldn't scare her anymore. The heights she was flung from wouldn't scare her. The sight of men wouldn't scare her. The voices that sounded like her father and uncles wouldn't scare her.

She would scare fear.

"How close is this to the doctors office?"

"A ten minute ride and a twenty minute walk."

"I'll take it." Mana's words sounded loud. The way she wanted. She was taking the fear. She was going to be strong.

"It's perfect. Two bed rooms and one bath, correct?"

"Yes. The colors are warm all the way around the house and the kitchen living room space is so open." The realtor's voice drew out the 'so' as she walked to the next room being a small hall with three doors. "The last two are rooms. Fairly nice sized. The first ones the bathroom. It's got a nice color and good bathtub and a nice shower. Its roomie. Not bad at all." Mana watched and looked at the bathroom it was big enough for the wheelchair. She next went to the bed room. It was enough for his things and games. She went to the window. It didn't open. He couldn't get in. Her brother would be safe.

"So what's the price?"

"It's a monthly rent system. And its three hundred dollars a month."

Mana nodded. She could do that.

"They also have some odds and ends jobs around here. You could easily get one and their is a college for you if your still interested."

Mana nodded and smiled.

"I love it." Mana shock the womens hand. "The land lord?"

"Mrs. Grander, across the hall. She has a daughter your age, she might even show you around."

""Thank you. Well are you going to set up the papers?"

"Yep and I'll give you a call in a few days." Mana nodded and smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to my brother and look around for jobs and see the college." The women nodded and followed her out the door and knocked on the door and waved to her as she left.

Mana smiled and got in her car and drove to the hospital.

She walked in and memories wrapped around her with the cold air. The first time she was here. The reason she was here right now. The things her father and uncles did to her brother that gave him the need to use a wheelchair. The stupid drunk men. All their knife play and pain they put her and her brother through.

She went to the elevator and and pressed the button to the fourth floor. The physical therapy floor and walked down to the other end. Where her brother and Dr. Tsunami where.

She walked to the door and looked in.

The memories of how the nerves got ruined in her brothers legs.

She just told people he had feel and twisted his hips the wrong way.

But she knew the truth. It was the truth behind the scars on the side of her fists. The fists she banged on the closet door when her father took her brother using his knife. Ending his walking.

She wipped her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey doc! Hey Tigger!" The doctor looked up at her and smiled the smile reached his blue green eyes. He knew the truth but helped her keep it secret.

"Sissy! I walked the entire way to lunch."

"Good job Mahad!" She said hugging him. The doctor looked up.

"Call me Mako, Mana. We are friends." Mana nodded. Mako smiled back.

"He's getting much better."

"That's good news, but I've got some more. Tigger we're moving closer to doc." Mana smiled as the color in her brothers eyes grew bright.

"Cool!" Mana smiled and laughed. It was cool. She was going to give him the cool things he deserved because she didn't the first time.


	2. Chapter 2: Thursday Night's

*Hint _at lemon. Sorry there will be one next chapter depending on how you all feel about it depends if I'll write a real one or not. As always comment*_

Hangings behind the church

Chapter 2: Thursday Night's

"Mana.." That voice. The deep way it sounded in the back of his throat on Thursday night's.

"Yes Mako?"

"Are we still on for tonight?"

Such a funny way to ask. She knew what he wanted and she knew she wanted it too. But she also knew what she should do. She should say no. She should look him in the eye and tell him no because she was a client. But no was the last thing on her mind.

"Of course."

His smile widened.

"Okay. Same place as normal."

His house.

"Yes." Mana called before she walked out the door to Mahad at the vending machine.

"Come on. Its Thursday. You spend the night with Yugi and Gramps."

"And Yami?"

"Yes if he's there." Mana said pushing the wheel chair to the elevator and pressing the button before sliding in.

"Is Yami family?"

"Of course he is."

"But he's not."

Mana pushed Mahad out of the elevator and down the long walk to the car.

"Family is not a blood line or last name. It's who stands up for you and makes you laugh and helps you when you need it."

"What about Mommy and Daddy? Where are they?"

"Mommy's sick and Daddy's gone. That's why we stay with Grandpa."

Mommy's dead and Daddy's in prison.

"Oh. Okay. Well I want Yami to be family and Gramps but not Daddy. Because he's gone. But Mommy's okay, because she's sick."

Mana felt her heart break. Her throat got tight.

"Then that's our family."

"Okay. I'm gonna tell them."

Mana nodded as she buckled her brother up and got in her side of the car starting it up.

"You do that."

Mana drove in silence letting her brothers words fill her ears over and over again. It made her happy to see his acceptance of the weird things her family did.

His kindness was overwhelming. How kind he was even with all of their pain. How deeply he thought things through.

He the young man of twelve was so kind and opened his arms to the things he wanted to try or agreed with. As kind as Mako.

Mako the word...the name broke her heart.

"What about Mako?"

"What about him?"

"Is he family?"

"No."

"Because he's a doctor and he has to do this?"

"Yes."

"So if we had meet him some other way he wouldn't be so kind?"

"Right."

"Then why do you send every Thursday night with him?"

Why... To sleep with and hope I can have a normal girls dreams for an evening.

"To make sure payments are going right and your healthy and have medicine and just to help him with the girl he likes." Lie after lie after lie.

"That's nice of you Sissy." His head turned to the window and he smiled.

"Yami! Are you gonna teach me to play baseball today?"

Yami smirked. "The sports king will teach you all of the sports he knows."

Yugi laughed. "But you still can't cook. Burnt himself making toast."

Mahad's laughter filled the car and fell out onto the Muto lawn as Yami helped him out.

Mahad was safe here and happy. But why did she feel like it was wrong?

"Mahad, I love you Tigger beheave for Gramps and keep them in line. Okay?" She had pointed at Yugi and Yami knowing they where all a handful after monster movies and candy.

"Okay Sissy."

Okay Sissy. No I love you too. Maybe he was hitting that age.

As if he read her mind he tossed her a kissed and called out his love as she backed up and made the drive to Mako's house.

Mana smiled as he opened the door. But his face told her to stop. It was the last Thursday of the month.

He'd be gone next weekend.

To some unknown island. For a weekend Mahad would work with the a nurse. Nurse Hawkins. The blonde.

"We need to talk." With those words the smile fell.


	3. Chapter 3: Last Weekend Of The Month

**Hey guys at the very end of this there is a big secret funny with a close friend of mine. This is also a birthday present for her. Happy Birthday Brandy! Love you girly!**

 **Chapter 3: The Last Weekend Of The Month**

 ** _*Lemon* It is very important so don't yell at it being to soon. It is a binding factor for the rest of this book. You don't have to read it but its important and it will have thoughts in it not just sex._**

Mana stuttered as the words he said where tossed around in her mind. He had said what?

"Mana?"

"Say it again. Slower."

A sigh. Was it hers or his?

"I've been going to the island for a while now and I got drunk and slept with a woman. She is now pregnant and I must marry he because of her religion."

Why hadn't he said it like that the first time?

"Do you understand?"

"Why did you do it?"

Wasn't I enough? Did I not give you enough? Was it because we where a secret? Or because no one knew? Was it something I did? Or was I just not pretty enough?

"I was drunk and I do weird things when I am."

No he didn't. He had never done anything weird with her when he was drunk. But then again she got drunk with him.

"So you won't be coming back?"

"No." He sounded like it was a question.

"So this is our last night?" She felt tears on her face. When had she started crying. Her breath wasn't coming right. She couldn't breath because of the lump in her throat.

"Yes."

"Should I go?" Her voice was soft but strong enough to know what she had to say.

"I don't want you to."

And with that Mana lost it. Her tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away quickly. She was stronger then this.

"Then I won't."

"Can we have one last night?"

Was he begging?

"Do you think we should?"

"I want to. I think I need to. I don't want to forget you."

He couldn't say he loved her. Maybe he didn't. But that didn't matter. What did was forcing the painful questions from her mind.

"I don't want to forget either. Once more."

Mana watched as he close the gap between them and closed the door. the door handle hit her back and it made her think of the first time with him. He said he enjoyed pain and clawing, but he was easy with her.

His lips made contact with hers and she knew that she wanted the last time to be like none other.

She wanted it to be as new and unused.

She wanted the pain. She wanted to feel the pain. She wanted their last time to be as painful as her heart. She wanted something that was equal to the pain in her mind.

"Your way, Mako."

His face feel. Then became excited all in one. He nodded and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head kissing his way down to her neck starting with her lips.

His teeth made contact with her neck and she felt her legs weaken all her weight was placed on her wrist. She moaned as his cold tongue circled the bit mark. It hurt but his soft muscle was massaging away the pain.

Mana felt his mouth leave her neck and one of his hands left hers. His hand was pulling up her shirt and he ran his hands up her stomach his calloused hands where for once rough on her. She whined in protest.

His hand left her wrists and it slammed into her mouth. She gasped and feel onto the door.

"I'll punish you if you whine. Bad puppy." She nodded and he smirked. Mana had never seen him smirk and it scared her.

"Please?" What was she begging for?

He nodded and stripped her off her shirt. His hands where so rough and fast. He ran his nails down her ribs. She shivered and her breath barely came out.

He smiled and grabbed the back of her head, his fingers where in her hair and they pulled. She moaned at the pain. This was exactly what she wanted.

He pulled them down onto the couch her body under his. Her chest rising and falling she could barely breath.

His eyes became wide and and wild, but in behind the wildness she saw fear. He was afraid of breaking her. This was not the night she wanted.

Mana wiggled her hips under his body. He moaned and pressed against her. His length was hard and she felt him growing.

Her legs where lifted from the couch and uncovered. Her legs where cold and her underwear where getting wet.

She saw him taking off his tie. He grabbed her arms and tied one end to her wrist then weaved on to the table end before touching her other hand.

"Stay."

Mana watched as he undressed. Her fingers itched to take the clothes off. He stood in his full naked glory and she moaned at the memories of how his kind fingers prepared her and he took his time gaining pace for her.

He gripped her hips and broke the cloth that kept her from him and he placed her hips on him. She wrapped her legs around him and he rubbed against her. Teasing her.

She moaned her please and he responded. He shoved into her anus. She screamed and his hand chocked her scream for a moment. She stopped. Her breath gone. He left go and her neck went cold.

She whined like the pup he had called her and he slammed into her. She screamed and he went fast and faster. Faster then ever.

Faster then the first night when the kisses tasted like wine. Faster then any of the night's she would remember for the rest of her life.

Mana started to cry. From the pain of his pace and the loss of love this action now meant. She didn't know how long they where like this how many hickeys where on her body she was to busy remembering.

She remembered the first time he screamed. He screamed her name as she first came under his touch.

He licked the tears from her face and smiled. "Good Puppy." He said and shoved into her. Mana moaned.

She was falling for the one thing she had once hated. She would only let him do this to her from now on. Her body would be a temple for him to give pain. No one else's.

She screamed back with him and came. His ragged breath mixed with hers. She shall her shirt in his hands and it became a blindfold.

Mana couldn't breath right not like this. She trusted him. She trusted him enough to let him have her like father had, but enough to give up all her senses and her only way to protect herself?

Yes. She nodded and he wrapped her head. Her skin pricked. She could feel his warm breath ghosting her body. She shivered and felt his breath above her. The only time he had been here before was on the night he told her he loved her.

Her mind swan with memories of that sentence. This was the last time he would do this. Would he say it again?

Cold met warm. Wet met wetter and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

She moaned and he kissed around her in a small circle. Her breath wasn't right. Was it from her crying or was she enjoying this?

His muscle when in and she moaned loudly.

What of his neighbors?

The muscle moved and she forgot them and moaned again.

I moved again and again. Teasing her and it suddenly left.

Mana whimpered and moved her hips trying to get it back but instead she was gifted with something much larger inside of her.

It surprised her and she banged her arms up but they where pulled back down by the tie.

He pounded. Far more gentle then at first but less then normal. He was still scared of breaking her, and he did she came at the acts of her father in another man.

"I love you Mana." He whispered it, and it sounded like a gunshot in her ears.

He untied her wrists and kissed them.

How kind of him. He was still loving her even after he had been caught in the act.

She found his breath to even out as he slept.

She loved that noise. What she would have given before to hear it in her ears, but now it was teasing her and she hated it. So she dressed and left.

She got in her car and drove. She drove and found herself in front of the new house. She walked to the door. Her backside hurt but she could deal with it. She wanted to do good now that she was away from the wrong.

Mana knew she have put on a jacket but where Mako's hands had been where warm. To warm to cover. The feeling of him was ghosting her body, and for once she hated it.


	4. Chapter 4: Drinking Buddies

**Chapter 4: Drinking Buddies**

Mana walked to the door and unlocked it. She walked into the new home. It was dark and sad compared to earlier. Then it help hope for happiness and the ability to concur fear. Now they didn't. It just contained the sound of her feet and tears.

She frowned and walked around the already furnished home and dusted. After the dusting had bee finished rearranging the rooms to where the wheel chair would fit through with no issue. Which was hard due to the large size of the chair.

Mana had finished the hard task and was standing outside the door trying to catch her breath. Nothing was taking her mind off of him. She started to cry this was tough and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to breath again.

"You look like you need to get drunk."

Mana looked up to see who was talking to her. It was a large blonde man. Where had he come from?

"Names Keith. Call me Bandit." He said as he extended at hand with a bottle in it.

"Mana. I'll take you up on the beer tho."

He nodded and Mana took the bottle and opened it. She took a swig and crinkled her nose. This wasn't the kind she was used to this was a far stronger kind. Far stronger then the wines that Mako had given her.

Her eyes began to prickle and she drank again. Anything was better then remembering that man.

The man whom her world revolved around.

"Easy there I've only got a few cases." Bands said with a smirk crossing his lips.

"I might down all your cases then." He laughed at this.

"Wanna forget whats making you cry or do you wanna drunk text?"

"I wanna forget it and not cry myself to sleep."

"Then drink it slower with more salt."

She laughed. Somehow she already felt close to this stranger.

"You've hd experience."

"Just broke up with the girl of my dreams." He took a swig of his beer before sitting on the welcome matt and waiting for her to sit down. "5 years and she forgot me so easily."

"Me too."

"To the single life?" He said raising a beer.

Mana nodded and tapped her bottle to his.

"To the singe life."

They drank till the small hours of the morning and they began to laugh back and forth. They where telling terrible jokes and enjoying the companionship. Somehow they had began to tell each other their story of pain.

"She was perfect. 5 years. I loved her. She kept me sane. I felt so close to her and everything felt right when she was near. But she just dumped me. Came by and told me it was over and left. Just like that."

"I'm sorry Bandit."

"How did yours end?"

"He got someone pregnant."

"Fuck. That must hurt."

"Terribly."

She nodded and smiled in the dark.

"It sure as hell does but I'll get over it. We weren't really a thing to begin with. More of just a way to pass feelings till we can figure out what was going on in life." She closed her eyes and finished her bottle. "Kinda like friends wth benefits."

When she put it out in words it sounded so much worse then what her heart told her. When she said it like that is sounded like it was a heart break waiting to happen. So why did she stay with him?

Mana threw the bottle against the outside wall of her house the shatter was like what her heart as going through.

She was his love sick puppy and would follow him to the end of the earth with her tail between her legs at his request.

But this puppy was gonna start bitting.


	5. Chapter 5: Hang Overs

**Chapter 5: Hang Overs**

Mana held her head. This was so painful. So much more painful then the wine she drank.

How could this hurt so much?

Mana sat up and looked around. She was on the couch. That's why she hurt so much. Her head had been propped up and she had gotten rather drunk, normally she took it easy.

Normally she had him to hold her, but last night she didn't. Last night she was alone.

No Mako to hold her.

No Mako to fix her breakfast.

No Mako to love her in the shower.

No Mako to kiss her as she left to go get Mahad.

Mahad! Mana jumped up and ran to the car.

She had to get Mahal and take him to the middle school. She needed to set up his classes at the new middle school.

Mana drove and some how the radio was on. It was playing some old song. Something about no matter how hard life was to never let it get you down. It was written pretty and sounded good, but it only made her sad.

Mana felt her eyes prickle and her throat tighten. She was starting to cry.

Mana pulled over and cried. She cried. She wasn't sure why she was crying but she was crying.

Mana cried for the fact she was no longer going to be held.

Mana cried for the fact she was going to be alone.

Mana cried for the fact she wasn't good enough.

How could he do this to her?

Mana cried harder and suddenly stopped. No she had to be strong for Mahad.

Mana drove to Gramps and smiled at Mahad as he rolled out the door to the van.

"Hey Baby! You ready for breakfast?"

Mana's younger brother nodded and smiled.

"Of course!"

Mana smiled how cute he was. He was as cute as Mako.

Oh Mako. He wasn't here. How sad that made her. Maybe when he came back he'd tell her it was nothing and he was hers forever. Oh how she wanted him to say that. But somehow she didn't think he would.

Yugi ran to the car and started helping Mahad in the van.

"Hey Mana why don't you step inside and get a cup of coffee while Yami and Mahad get the seat fixed?"

Mana nodded and walked in to the house.

Yugi suddenly turned to her.

"What is it?"

"What?"

"Why do you look like you've been crying Mana?" Yugi crossed his arms. "I know you. You don't cry. So what is going on?"

"Oh I watched this sad movie on accident."

"Uh huh."

"I did. I was with Mako to discuss Mahad and I turned on the tv as he finished dinner and we started watching a movie where a dog died." Oh how Mana wished this lie was the truth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. That is the only thing that happened." Besides Mako saying he wasn't coming back.

"Okay. Sorry for being bossy. You better get going if you still plan on getting to the school and setting things up."

"I am. Thanks Yugi."

Mana walked out the door to the van and smiled at Yami dancing on the lawn as Mahad laughed from inside the van.

"Nice movies Yami." Mana laughed out as she got in the van. "Well we've got to go get some breakfast. You two take care." Mana waved Yami and Yugi away and started driving.

Her thoughts as she drove became the time she rode with Mako and she began to see signs that made her think of him more. How could he have influenced every part of her?


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**Chapter 6: Memories**

 **"** Mana?"

"Hmm?"

"We have to eat breakfast and get to the school in three hours. You remember don't you?"

"Of course. I was looking for a small conner store I saw a few days ago. It looked good is all."

"Oh."

Mana felt bad for lying to Mahad but she drove and came to a small coffee shop that had a few cars. Hopefully he'd believe her lie.

"See?"

"Okay Sissy you where right."

Mana smiled and helped Mahad out. How had the difficult task of getting him out become so easy to her? As she was doing it her mind swarmed his name.

The time they had gone to eat breakfast in the hospital cafeteria and him dumping a baked potato.

By the time she had finished the task of getting Mahad inside coffee shop and getting him a seat her mind had given her so many memories. Each branching out from a less painful one to a more painful one.

"Can I offer y'all somethun ta eat?"

"Coffe and a glass milk. Two wanna nut muffins and.." Mana looked at the tables around her trying to decide what else she'd take. "Oh two croissant sandwiches."

"Egg and bacon on them?"

"Yes Ma'am."

The waitress walked off and Mana turned to Mahad.

"I have no idea how much money I just spent."

Mahad let out a pearl of giggles.

"I do that a lot."

Mahad only laughed harder.

"I think buying something and knowing the price makes you expect it to taste better or you buy it for the price not the taste. So this way I'm getting and honest plate."

Mahad only laughed harder and Mana had a small smile as she tilted her head to look at him.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Mako so she shot her head around only to find a man with long dark hair and glasses, not the one she was hopping for at all.

This was going to be the worst breakup of her life.


End file.
